Cleaning compositions should have a good suds profile while providing good soil and grease cleaning. Users usually see foam as an indicator of the performance of the cleaning composition. Moreover, the user of a cleaning composition may also use the suds profile and the appearance of the foam (density, whiteness) as an indicator that the wash solution still contains active cleaning ingredients. This is particularly the case for manual washing, also referred to herein as hand-washing, where the user usually doses the cleaning composition depending on the suds remaining and renews the wash solution when the suds/foam subsides or when the foam does not look thick enough. Thus, a cleaning composition, particularly a manual wash cleaning composition that generates little or low density foam would tend to be replaced by the user more frequently than is necessary.
Thus, it is desirable for a cleaning composition to provide good foam height and density as well as good foam duration during the initial mixing of the composition with water and during the entire washing operation. When used in a manual-washing process, the composition preferably also provides a pleasant washing experience, i.e, good feel on the user's hands during the wash. Preferably cleaning compositions are also easy to rinse. Preferably in addition, the composition provides a good finish to the washed items.
There is also the desire to reduce the amount of surfactants without impacting suds. Thus, there is the need to find new compositions that improve suds longevity in hand washing.